Wasn't Meant to Be (Death the Kid x Reader)
by Madebuscus
Summary: Having lived in Death City all your life you've heard of the DWMA but your parents kept you locked up for reasons, freedom, forget about it. One day you finally escape to attend DWMA where you eventually fall in love with Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. It just so happens your mother is opposed of this for a certain reason. A reason that involves Lord Death and marriage! What!
1. Chapter 1: My Mystery Savior

~Reader's POV~

'Another day in this prison' I sighed as I looked out the window of my room. I might have everything but I don't have freedom. And just that afternoon, I heard something I shouldn't have heard.

Looking outside my window I saw the one place I have always wanted to go to, the DWMA. I have always begged my parents to allow me to attend but they refused. Especially my mother, she flinched whenever I mentioned it.

'Would it kill them if I went out for just one day?! I've never been allowed to explore the city I've lived in all my life!'

My mother kept me locked in for a reason. She kept something from me. And I finally had a clue of why after overhearing a conversation of hers.

'I don't want to keep living like this...not if my mother is the one who will decide how my life will go...'

After I heard what was in store for me I spent the rest of day locked up in my room until nightfall arrived. I grabbed the bag I had packed with all the necessary things I needed and quietly left my room.

The whole manor was sleeping and I had planned my escape carefully. I walked past my parents room and stopped for a moment.

'This isn't time to hesitate...I have to leave before it happens' I shook my head and kept waking towards the walk in closet where we stored unneeded things.

It was the only place in the whole house that didn't have a security camera. There was a hidden window in there which was the one way I could escape.

I opened it carefully and slipped through it falling only a few feet to the ground. Without time to waste I ran out to the streets of Death City, out to my freedom.

I made my way towards the DWMA knowing there were only about 2 more hours before dawn, but I wanted to get there as soon as possibly.

I took a shortcut through an alley, which was not a good idea. I walked slowly hearing my footsteps echoing through the alley.

I had a weird feeling...was someone watching me?

Right there I fell back on the floor a heavy weight on me. I was afraid to see who or what it was but I looked up anyways.

On top of me a hungry looking kenshin looked back at me. It had claw like hands and long arms and legs but a small body and head. It's sharp teeth was visibly as it stuck its tongue out.

I had no way to fight back I believed this was my end. I could've screamed but I feared no one would be able to arrive in time.

I waited for the blow that would finish me and just before it came a loud blast was heard as the kenshin was sent flying off me.

I was paralyzed on the floor so all I could do was look over where the blast came from.

A boy about my age stood there holding two identical guns. He was wearing a black suit, matching his black hair that had three white streaks, and had golden orbs as eyes.

'This was the guy that saved my life?' Leading me out of my thoughts was when I saw the two identical guns turn into two blonde girls, I couldn't see them clearly though. The guy with the stripes came over to me and held out his hand.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and took his hand as he lifted me up. I felt a pain searing through my arm and a sting on my face. 'Guess I did get scratched a bit'

"Thanks I would've been dead if it weren't for you."

I gave him a smile as I went over to grab my bag.

"I should get going though."

He gave me a questioning look but answered me anyways.

"No problem, do you have a place to stay?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't actually. My only goal was to get to DWMA but I had no place to stay.

But I couldn't trust this complete stranger so I guess I decided to lie.

"Yeah I do and I should really hurry up to get there thanks again for the help."

With that I waved at him and ran towards the end of the alley where a glimmer of light could be seen.

The laughing sun was starting to get visible as I kept making my way towards DWMA. I thought of that kid though

'Who was he? I didn't get to know his name. Will I see him again?'

* * *

Hey! \^.^/ please comment on what you think about this bye and Arigato! :3


	2. Chapter 2: That Kid?

~Reader's POV~

I finally made it to the DWMA, just as the sun came up. I began getting nervous as I looked up the building 'Was this really the right choice to make?'

I thought of my father. But there was no way I could go back now so I shrugged off my doubts and began going up those steps.

Just then a blonde girl with pigtails and a white haired boy came up to me.

"Hey, are you new here? I'm Maka by the way and this is Soul my weapon."

"Hey" Soul responded when he heard his name being mentioned.

"Ummm, Hi, I'm _, I came here looking for Lord Death, do you know where his room is?" Maka nodded cheerfully as she lead me inside "Sure, I'll take you there" She and Soul then lead me through the long hallways to Lord Death's room.

I entered a room with clouds all over the ceiling seeming to be the sky and a never ending graveyard surrounding a black platform, on the platform stood Lord Death, the founder of the place I've wanted to attend my whole life.

I thanked Maka and Soul as I began to approach him when he suddenly greeted me. "Hiya! Welcome to the DWMA, are you new?"

"Umm...Actually Lord Death I would like to enroll in you school and start today, may I?" I gave him a pleading look since I really had no where else to go.

"Well...I guess I can make you an exception and allow you to start today." I jumped in joy and began thanking him but he stopped me.

"But first, tell me your name of course,and if you are a meister or a weapon?"

'My name...I can't give him my real name...my parents could track me down quickly like that...' Quickly I thought of a temporary last name. One that came to my mind in the instant.

"My name is _ Izawa, I'm a weapon but I don't have a partner ..."

Indeed I was a weapon! Probably the only one in my family, but I didn't know. I never told my parents of my weapon abilities ever since I discovered them. I practiced and learned to control my transformation in my room ever since.

"Well that's easiily fixed, you'll find a partner here, now your classroom will be crescent m-"

"Father!" he was then interrupted by a familiar voice. "Father, did you need to see me about something? I'm sorry I'm late I had to fight a kenshin earlier..."

I looked at the doorway to see, wait a minute! It's that kid that saved me that this morning! He's Lord Death's son!?

"This is my son, Death the Kid, he will be taking you to your classroom. you should both run along now or you'll be late."

He didn't seem to recognize me, since he calmly, with no emotion at all lead me out the door. I awkwardly followed behind him, I didn't know if I should mention this morning or not, I wasn't sure.

But my instinct told me not to, so I introduced myself to him.

"Hey, I'm _. Nice to meet you" He glanced at me and smiled a bit.

"Hello, you already know who I am so no need for me to introduce myself again. Welcome to the DWMA by the way."

"Thanks!" I smiled back at him, as we finally arrived at the door of our classroom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hiiiiiii ^.^ sorry if this isn't the best yet but I'm trying, usually to be the introductions are the most boring part so I'm sorry guys if it sucked, :) I'll try to make it up to you guys anyways thanks for reading and ^3^ byeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3: Nowhere to Stay

~Death the Kid's POV~

There was a new student today...my father didn't tell me anything about this...

Oh well she does look familiar though where have I seen her before...

I opened up the door for her as she stepped in our class as Stein rolled by stopping her suddenly.

"Well well well...is this a new specimen to dissect?" he laughed madly as I rolled my eyes and began heading towards my seat.

"_, Just sit anywhere, for now. I don't really care just hurry up."

I heard footsteps behind me as she caught up to me and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Ummm, Kid? Is it alright if I sit next to you?" I scanned her quickly checking if she was symmetrical enough.

Surprisingly she was! Perfect...enough.

"Yeah sure!"

I led her to my seat, where Liz and Patty were already seated.

"Hey there! So you're new right, I'm Liz, one of Kid's weapons"

"And I'm her sister Patty! I love giraffes!"

Patty grabbed _, suffocating her, who was too polite to push her off. She was taught manners at the mansion. When suddenly a scalpel was thrown towards us.

"Patty! That's enough! Class has begun!" Stein yelled angrily from across the room.

"Oops, sorry Stein!" Patty yelled as she sat back down letting go of _ in the process.

I gestured my hand towards the seat next to me for _ to sit in.

"Thanks" she whispered, as she gave me that cute symmetrical smile of hers.

Where had I seen that smile before?

Class soon had ended as that same question bothered my mind. I couldn't concentrate at all! I know I had seen her before...but where...,

Soon everyone; Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star had come to greet _,

wait a minute wasn't she that girl fro-

"YAHOO! I'M THE GREATEST ASSASSIN BLACK *STAR WHO WILL ONE DAY OVERPASS GOD!"

Damn you Black*Star...i had just remembered where I had seen her from when you came in...

I sighed as I stared in disgust at his a-symmetrical hair, he should be placed on the curb to rot...

After introductions were given we all walked downstairs (other than Soul and Black*Star who ran to the lunchroom) to sit at our regular table.

_ sat next to me again, guess she felt comfortable with me? Well who wouldn't, I was a grim reaper and very symmetrical

After the end of the school day _ had made friends with the usually group as well with a few others who had approached her.

But just as we were going to leave she went to grab her bag, wait I knew that bag! I hadn't looked at it carefully before but it was the same a-symmetrical bag that that girl I rescued from the morning had!

Just before she walked out I grabbed her arm. "Wait, you were that girl I rescued in the morning from that kenshin right?!"

She looked at me confused at first but then she gave me that smile of hers. "Yeah that was me."

I smiled in relief, so that's where I've seen her before...it had been troubling all day.

"You should be more careful, those kishins could jump at you out of nowhere again."

"I know, I'll be more careful now, thanks again!"

She smiled as she walked out of the DWMA. It was drizzling outside and I had a feeling I should follow her, just in case.

But following someone wasn't my style so I yelled out to her halfway down the steps.

"Can I take you home? Just to make sure you'll be alright."

"No it's alright Kid, I'll make it there fine."

"C'mon, let me take you I'm worried something will happen to you. Think of your parents that are waiting for you at home, just let me take you just to be safe."

But that's when I noticed she had begun crying.

"I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

"I-I actually have n-nowhere to g-go Kid..."

She wailed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. I smiled kindly at her as I pulled her hands away from her face and looked into her e/c eyes.

"I won't ask you what happened right now about you not having a place to go but I will ask you one thing, would you like to stay at my manor for the time being?"

She sniffed as she nodded her head, damn she looked so symmetrically cute right now.

"Alright lets go."

I lead her all the way to my manor where Liz and Patty where waiting for me.

"_!" Patty yelled as she went over to hug _ tightly again.

Liz had to pulled Patty away from her before she broke any of _'s bones.

"Hey _, what brings you here, OMG! you're freezing colder and wet! Come inside I'll lend you some of my clothes!" Liz rushed _inside then ran upstairs to her room.

She later came back with a new change of clothes for her and me which she changed to in the bathroom.

After that I made her sit down and eat but before I asked her my questions.

"Okay _, can you tell me why you don't have a place to go?"

She then told me everything, about her parents holding her inside her home as if it were a prison, her being tired of it that she came to run away. But what she wouldn't answer was why her parents were keeping her locked up. She apparently didnt know herself.

"My mother is hiding something from me and my father I believe..." she simply whispered whenever I asked.

I let her be when later that night I brought her to an unoccupied room and told her she could sleep there for now, that later I would have a room especially for her. She thanked me giving me that cute smile of hers as she closed the door right after saying her goodnights.

"Kid, do you think she'll be alright?"

I turned to see Liz giving me a worried look.

"Yeah I think so Liz, she'll be perfectly fine. Goodnight."

I went to my own room a bit curious about what was going on in the Izawa household (A/N: he doesnt know that's not your last name)

/

Hey guys! sorry this was a bit too late but I had a bit of trouble trying to write what would happen next but here you go :) so what name would you guys like for your meister? I'm not sure...any suggestions? :3 please tell me id like to know your ideas. ;) Arigato for reading! ^3^ byeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4: New You

**~Narrator's POV~**

The next morning, when you walked out of the room after a good night sleep, calmly you walked into the bathroom with a small bag in your hands. Everyone was still sleeping when you first walked in, but soon enough there was a rattle of the doorknob as if someone was trying to go in. Soon after there was a sudden knock on the door.

"_? You in there?"

"Yeah its me. Ill be out in a minute."

You answered back to Kid who waited outside the door. Looking at yourself in the mirror after what you've done, you smile satisfied and open the door of the bathroom door.

"Good morning _, I came to tell you breakfast is re-"

What happened next was so sudden, you barely had time to realize what just happen. Kid's eyes began to twitch when he caught a glimpse of your new "look". He gaped, squeaking out words as if trying to speak, blood starting to come down his nose. His eyes went to all directions when suddenly he fell back, fainting in perfect symmetry.

"Kid!"

Rushing to him, Liz and Patty quickly appeared after hearing the screaming.

"What happe- OMG! _! What did you do to your hair!"

Liz stared at you in shocked as Patty lay on the floor, unable to breath from all the laughing.

"What about it? Do you like it?"

You smiled still feeling pretty clever for what you did. You knew soon enough your parents would have already noticed your disappearance and would begin sending people to search for you. You didn't want to take any chances so you decided to just look like a different person.

Before leaving home you had packed a special hair dye, ready for your change, as well as cutting yourself some bangs that covered your eyes.

But at Kid's manor, just a few minutes ago you dyed it, now bits of your hair where shades and streaks of (f/c), cutting your long hair into a short one, with mismatched badly down layers, pieces of it sticking out of your head you were barely recognizable. You were no professional so that was the best you could do.

"No one wonder Kid fainted...you're not symmetrical anymore..."

Liz sighed looking back at a nose bleeding Kid. 

**_-{Short timeskip}-_**

Thereyou sat, at the dinner table of Kid's manor with your wild new hair sticking out in all directions thinking.

_ 'hmm...maybe I should've added some white for Kid's sake...' _

Speaking of Kid, he sat directly in front of you at the other end of the table,finally having recovered, his eyes twitching in every direction except yours. Two pieces of paper were stuffed in his nose to prevent the bleeding from going all over his clothing. You pushed your newly cut bangs out of your eyes, looking at him questionably.

"W-why did y-you do that for _?"

He finally managed to stutter, still avoiding your gaze.

"Do what?"

"Y-your hair..."

You smiled pointing at your hair cheerfully.

"Oh this? I just did it to hide my identity, don't you think it looks cool!? I've always wanted to do something like this before..."

He just grits his teeth as his slams his fist on the table.

"YOU RUINED THE SYMMETRY! HOW COULD YOU!"

You fall back, surprised by his yelling, landing on the floor. You wince as Liz and Patty walk in rushing over to you on the floor.

"Kid...i think you're taking this too seriously..."

Liz gave him a worried look but he just stood up from his seat and mumbled.

"I lost my appetite...I'm heading off to my room..."

With that he left, leaving Liz, you and even Patty standing there, pretty shocked with what just happened.

In his room, Kid sighed as he stood at the door, checking once again if it was perfect. He walked into his private bathroom and stared at the mirror in disgust.

_ 'Why can't I dye these stupid stripes away! Maybe I shouldn't have been too harsh with _...its just that she had such symmetrical hair, and she just quickly ruined it with some dye...I guess I envy her for that in a way...' _

He looked at himself once again, with an icy glare. But suddenly he slammed his fists on the mirror, the glass breaking shattering all over, cutting his hands, blood dripping on the sink. He lowered his head down, his face cringed.

_ 'At least it's on both hands...symmetrical..'_

!

Guyssss! *^* I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update...i really had trouble in how to make this scene work but I made it work in the end ^-^ I think...I hope u guys won't hate me for this, please forgive me ~ I'll try to update faster...anyways Arigato guys! Byeeeee! ^3^


	5. Chapter 5: Meister Hunting

**Chapter 5: Meister Hunting**

**~Reader's POV~**

I didnt see Kid properly since that day, even if the whole time we were in the same house. The day of the incident, which occured on Friday, he refused to go to school no matter what Liz or Patty tried saying. (He wouldnt even come out of his bedroom) Saturday and Sunday was basically the same but I did get to catch a glimpse of him sneakily leaving the room for some food. I waved at him but he didnt quite see me so I ran over to him but as soon as he saw me he grimaced and ran back to his bedroom. With no food. And he wouldn't come out after then not even for food.

_ 'Did my hair really bother him that much...'_

I tugged at it uncomfortably.

_'At school they thought it was pretty cool...' _

Frowning at his door I huffed and turned away from it.

_ 'I don't need his approval to do something!' _

Annoyed I decided to let him be but it did pain to see how much he detested me now. He was technically "my hero", because if it weren't for him I'd be dead or out in the streets with no place to go, most likely to be found by my parents. I'd hate either one of those as much. So it worried me but I really had to put that aside for now. For one thing, I had to find a partner as soon as possible. Maybe once I do, we could both find a place to stay so I could leave from Kid's manor, to stop being a burden to Liz , Patty, and mainly Kid.

"Yeah...I guess that would work..."

Finally, Monday arrived. Time for some Meister hunting! Soul and Maka tried to help me out but little by little I began to lose hope. I know everyone told me when I first came that I would find a partner here but it literally seemed impossible.

"I can't believe there isn't a single partnerless Meister in the whole EAT program. You sure we checked every class..."

To respond her question I nodded at Maka sadly, my eyes switching from her to Soul who leaned against a wall, arms behind his head, eyes closed sighing.

"I am pretty sure we did."

he mumbled not bothering to look our way. I sighed rubbing my forehead in distress when I was shortly interrupted by a quick tap on my shoulder, and someone clearing their throat in back of me.

"Hmmm?"

To my surprised I turned to see Kid standing there facing me. But he refused to look at me directly. His eyes twitched to look towards Maka. Now at Soul. Ceiling. Floor. Wall. Window. But never at me. The excitement that ha bubbled in me when I saw him near me slowly faded.

_'He still didnt want to see me...I bet he can't even stand to be near me...'_

"Father is asking to see you..."

I muttered an okay, waved to Soul and Maka and began following Kid silently.

_ 'This is awkward...'_

I soon noticed how fast he was walking, making it a bit hard for me to keep up. Was he purposely doing this? Just in case I stayed behind him, trying my best to not be neither in front or side by side to him. I sighed, my eyes gazing at his back, I felt like he just wanted me to disappear from his sight. Slowly my eyes drifted to his hands that were swaying at his side. But something seemed wrong. I furrowed my brow noticing they were bandaged all the way that you could only fingertips. Unconsciously, I reached for his arm and grabbed his wrist making him jump.

"What happened to your hands!?"

He quickly jerked his arm from my grip, his eyes avoiding me again.

"None of your business..."

"Don't give me that! What happened!?"

"It was during a fight, okay! Let it be! We're here anyways, so hurry up, father is waiting."

I wasnt at all satisfied with his answer. But I decided to let it go once again. I would ask Liz and Patty later if it was really because of a fight. I looked at him suspiciously as he pulled on his sleeves, attempted to cover the bandages as he moved aside letting me go first to where his father stood.

"Hiya _! How have you been settling in?"

I smiled slightly, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Fine Lord Death. Just having some complications finding a partner..."

He tilted his head to the side as if confused.

"Oh really? Well thats exactly why I called you in. A new student will be arriving to the academy and he turns out to be a talented weaponless meister looking for a partner."

I gasped, jumping happily.

_'Finally! Yesss!'_

I quickly stopped when doubts began filling my mind.

"Umm but Lord Death do you think he'd be willing to be my partner? What if we're not compatible? Or what if he wouldnt want his partner to be a girl?"

Lord Death chuckled at my questions, while behind me I heard a sigh from Kid.

"_, he's willing to become your partner, I have spoken to him already. And I believe you two will get along just fine dont worry. "

I nodded grinning excitedly.

"Well thank you Lord Death for arranging this...can I know when he will be arriving?"

"Of course! He'll be here in more or less about a month, his name is Night by the way. You'll have to be patient until then."

I nodded once again ready to go back.

"Okay, shall I be going now?"

"Sure! Go back to class, Kid will take you. Oh and by the way...nice hair."

I laughed waving at Lord Death thanking him once again, excited about my partner. I nearly even forgot completely of my whole situation with Kid and his bandaged hands until we began walking through the halls again. I gulped.

_'Wait a MONTH! I have to stay in Kid's place for a month! No way...that's too long, I can't stay too long...I have to find work...' _

But my thoughts were quickly interrupted by pain as someone yanked my arm, pulling me into a dark room.

Hiiiiii there ^-^ well here ya go, Night is the name of your partner :0 wonder if he'll be cute... xD well guys thanks for reading, I might post a pic of your partner in the next chapter if I find a way ^-^ So Arigato and byeeeeeeee ^3^


	6. Chapter 6: Promise Me!

_**Chapter 6: Promise Me!**_

**~Reader's POV~**

I was yanked in this dark room out of no where! What was going on?! I looked around the dark, pitch black room, panicking. I panicked even more when I heard a click coming from where I supposed the door was.

_'Did they just lock the door?!'_

Faintly I saw a figure moving towards me slowly, the sound of its footsteps echoing through the room.

"Who are you?!"

My voice sounded hoarsely and weak.

_'Was I really that frightened...'_

I opened my mouth to scream when I was suddenly pushed to a wall, a hand clasped over my mouth.

"Shh..." The figure warned me, its hand pressing harder against me. I winced in pain.

_'No I can't be killed or raped?! I left that stupid household to live my life it can't end here!'_

But I literally froze in fear, I wasn't liking the darkness quite too much, not to mention the pressure of this person's hand against my mouth.

"Look, I'll make this quick..."

_'Wait...I know that voice...'_

"I wouldn't go to such extremes but this is important."

_'Nah...it couldn't be...could it?'_

"Don't go and ask neither Liz or Patty about the bandages. I can tell you were thinking of doing that...but just keep it to yourself please. It's not any of your or their concern about what happened."

Now it made sense why this particular hand against my mouth felt weird. It was the bandages. But why would Kid want to keep the reason hidden?

"Just promise me you won't speak of it. That's all I'm asking..."

I nodded. What else could I do? Sighing he dropped his hand, moving away from me.

"Thanks for understanding..."

But I didnt understand! I was so confused.

"But why Kid?"

"Don't ask...just tell me will you keep your promise or not."

"Y-yes...b-"

"Then let's go."

He didn't even let me speak. He simply unlocked the door, swinging it open, letting the light flood in. Nothing else was said on our way back to class. All I could think of was the bandages wrapped around his hands.

**~Death the Kid's POV~**

Was I a bit too harsh with _? I don't know but I really didn't want her to ask Liz and Patty about the incdent with my hands. They did notice it but I already gave them an excuse, which was that I got burned on one hand while rearranging my candles symmetrically in my room so I bandaged both to stay symmetrical. Patty believed me when I told her a giraffe bit me. But now if _ went and told them a different version they'll stsrt questioning me further. I didn't want anyone to know. I was being immature when I did that.

Speaking to _ in a dark room was the only way. I couldn't stand her hair! It was just so symmetrical it gave me a headache! It got me so angry I even smashed a mirror. Although I did do that without thinking but it did bring me a feeling of satisfaction...I did clean it all as soon as possible. I couldn't leave the evidence there, all the bloodstains and cracked pieces, it was ruining the symmetry. Finally, we arrived at the classroom door after what seemed like eight hours of walking. (Although it might've been like eight minutes) That sure was a walk. I didn't speak to _ the rest of the day. Back in class she didn't attempt to speak to me at all and of course I didn't. I looked over at Liz and Patty.

_'I sure hope she keeps her promise...'_

* * *

_**Hi ^-^ yes i took long to update this short thing . i feel ashamed but I just was debating whether to have it on Kid's POV or Reader's so it took long...I'm still looking for a good enough suitor for being Night xD I've got ideas and anime characters in mind but he still wont appear (maybe in the next chapter) so be patient guys *^* welp Hope you keep your promise to Kid x3 Arigato and Byeeee :] **_


	7. AN! READ! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANTE!

_**A/N!**_

_**~~ okay guys I wasn't lying when I said this was important because it involves the whole plot *^* (I even wrote it in Spanish, that's how important this is! .)**_

_*****_** I am changing reader's secret...**

*** I've been thinking about it for days and I believe I'll have a better twist in it if I use the secret in my upcoming Soul x Reader (yes coming soon xD )**

*** So I'm changing it...there won't be major changes in the chapters already posted (except where the secret is mentioned but that's only like twice Cx I will be changing that as soon as possible)**

*** She is still escaping her parents and her household for a few reasons which won't be revealed later on but the secret isn't as "dreadful" as the fist one, just...family "problems and disagreements" you could say...**

*** I will be changing the title and description so it'll match with the new plot (still thinking of a title xC)**

*** I know I've been taking long updating but when I realized of a better twist if I used Soul I was just thinking of a plot that would still fit this one and I finally got it so I'll update much quicker now that I don't have doubts ^-^**

***Now if you any questions, comments or concerns just comment below and I'll answer ^v^**

***Thank you for being patient whoever reads this and you'll be reading from me soon x3 thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Did you Hear?

**_**Chapter 7: Did you Hear?**_**

**~Narrator's POV~**

_ sat in class wanting to speak to Kid the whole period.

_ 'Why didn't he want me to ask? What was he hiding? What happened?'_

The more these thoughts filled your mind the angrier you got.

_ 'Everyone has to hide something from me! My own mother kid terrible secrets that I still don't know of...did she really think I would agree to m-'_

But right before you could finish your thought the bell rang. The school day had ended. Kid quickly stood up and left before you could say anything. At home it was the same. Kid locked himself up in his room, pacing, fixing the room more perfectly, constantly murmuring to himself.

A week passed and nothing changed. But did start looking for work. Meister hunting was done, now came jobs. Most of the day you went out and spent it looking through Death City. Some days Maka and Tsubaki would tag along with their partners (they usually wandered off the two idiots), sometimes it was with Liz and Patty.

But what was very unusual that you noticed of the city streets was that there were many men in official looking suits along with a couple foreign looking police officers. going in and out of store and buildings. They weren't ordinary customers, they just looked and asked around things you weren't able to hear. That was until one day. This particular day you were going around with Patty and LIz, who was trying to persuade you to go with her to a nearby beauty salon.

"C'mon _, I need to get my nails done, the way they look are bothering me."

Finally, after so much effort you gave in. Once inside, Patty quickly went to the waiting area, going through the magazines, giggling and pointing at the pictures. You sat along with her, looking through them yourself. From time to time you looked up, looking over at the workers doing various things. One cut hair, another was doing facials, one attending nails. The one that caught your attention was the one handling the hair dye. You mind quickly thought of your hair and Kid's sudden change of ways because of it.

After thinking it over for a while you stood up and asked for one of the ladies assistance. A hair dye. Yup that's what you asked for. Another, complete hair dye. Liz smiled over at you. She was hoping this would happen, that was her main reason for bringing you here. You went through the process, picking only one solid color...no crazy rainbow stuff. Just something that would still make you unrecognizable. Maybe using a different eye color contacts would help as well. Happiness bubbled up inside you as more ideas went through your mind. Until that mood was completely changed. Calmly you read a magazine as they dyed your hair when you overheard some of the workers gossiping to each other.

"Did you hear?" one said.

"About what?"

"The missing girl, daughter of the (l/n) family?"

You dropped the magazine, feeling your blood running cold at the sudden mention of your last name.

"(l-l/n)?"

The lady dyeing your hair heard your mumble and began speaking.

"Oh yes, the (l/n) family's daughter has gone missing. Police and detectives have been crawling the city looking for the Miss (f/n) (l/n). They haven't had any in luck in finding her and it's already been a couple of weeks. Rumor has it that they haven't checked the DWMA , under restrict orders they can't go near it. Apparently the (l/n)s don't get along with Lord Death, founder of the school. Which is quite odd since they go way back. In fact, they helped with the construction of the academy. They have to check someday, who knows, the girl might've enrolled there knowing of her family's conflict. Her poor mother...I wonder how she must feel..."

You chuckled, slightly rolling your eyes.

"Well she must have left for a reason don't you think? Maybe her mother was the problem."

Before the lady could answer back, the opened flew open, a group of policemen and detectives walked in.

* * *

_**Oooooo not good . Anyways guys, I made the changes in chapters 1, 2, and 3 just a couple of changes ^-^ and of course the title and description. I even have a clear idea of how I'm going to end it, I hope I don't disappoint you guys *^* anyways until next time guys ^-^ i hope you'll like this new plot I have here Cx Arigato for reading and byess! :] **_


	9. Chapter 8: Suspicions and Interrogations

****_**Chapter 8: Suspicions and Interrogations**_****

**~Reader's POV~**

_ 'Oh crap, oh crap!' _

I grabbed a second magazine from the counter in front of me, opening it, hiding my face behind it. I peeked through the brim, watching them speak to the workers until they eventually came towards us. I clutched the magazine nervously, my hands began to shake, my heart thumped loudly in my chest.

"Miss I would like to ask you, have you seen this girl around here?"

I closed my eyes, begging he'd leave soon as I anxiously waiting for her answer.

"Oh will you look at that. I was discussing her with the little miss here."

I could feel the detective's eyes glancing at me as I tried acting normal. Problem was, my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Miss, are you alright?"

He stood next to me, his question forcing me to look up.

"Yes yes I-I'm quite f-fine."

I watched his eyes skim my face, slowly glancing at the picture he was holding, the picture of the old me he was using to show people if they knew who I was. I gulped as I watched his eyebrow raise a bit, quickly I turned back to my magazine, Maybe too quickly.

"Miss? Could I perhaps ask for your name."

_"Shit!"_

Without hesitating I blurted out the first name that came into mind.

"Nana Izawa!"

"Miss Izawa, if you don't mindI'd like to ask you a couple of questions, now that i can see your hair is done, I suppose you can come with me."

"I'm afraid that's not possible sir!"

The new voice surprised us, causing us to turn to it, just for my eyes to see Liz. She had a nicely manicured hand on the detective's shoulder, pushing him back a bit. She grabbed my arm, pulling me off the seat, Patty gigling next to her.

"The Thompson Sister's?!"

The detective mumbled as Liz checked over her nails.

"You're done with the dyeing correct? All she needs is to let it set?"

The lady nodded, frowning a bit for intterupting her work.

"We''l be leaving then."

Without another word we left the salon, the detective calling us to come back. Patty stuck out her tongue out at them all on the way out. Once we stepped onto the pavement we ran and didnt stop until we reached the manor. Out of breath we went in.

"That was so close...so close..."

I turned to hug both Liz and Patty.

"Thanks guys...they were suspecting me, you guys came just in time. How can I ever repay you?"

**~Narrator's POV~**

Liz had an idea. When the words "How could I ever repay you" slipped out of _'s mouth she quickly responded.

"Well you could perhaps talk to Kid...well after your hair is ready."

You patted the top of your head, frowning slightly.

"I don't think he'd want to see me..."

"Well if we fix you up to look symmetrical again since your hair is once again a solid color, maybe a different one than oringinally but its one solid color. Maybe after that you might convince him to come out of his damn room again. Before you go _...who knows when your new partner will arrive and you'll be leaving this "silent fight" still going on between you and him."

You sighed, considering it. With yet another sigh you smiled at them, nodding.

"You're right. But first something must be done about my a-symmetrical hair!"

Laughing, you all headed to Liz's room to get you ready, symmetrical wise. They washed out your hair, revealing a lovely shade of (**color**). As Liz brushed your hair as symmetrical as she could, Patty painted your nails for fun (making them giraffe print). You started feeling excitement bubbling inside you.

_'Finally Kid won't flinch when he sees me! Why hadn't I thought of this before? He might even consider me pretty if I'm symmetrical enough!' _

A light pink blush scattered across your cheeks but you didn't give it much thought. While Liz added some light make-up as extra (what is this a DATE!? O.o) Patty rumaged through the closet for symmetrical clothes for you to change from your jeans, white top and black cardigan the thought of Kid's bandages went through your mind.

_'Should I ask them...but Kid made me promise...' _

You bit your lip making Liz fuss over the thin layer of lipstick she had put.

_'But I'm worried...its for his own good.' _

"Ummm Liz...can I ask you something."

"Huh? Oh sure."

"Well have you noticed that Ki-"

_**DING-DONG **_(_**stupid doorbell ruins everything .-.**_) You jumped from your seat, scaring Liz , Patty who yelled from the closet.

"DOORBELL! THE DOORBELL IS RINGING!"

You began to panic. What if it was the detectives and the policemen.

_ 'They recognized Liz and Patty...they might've figured out by now where they liveand considered I'd be with them.' _

Liz was having the same thoughts.

"I'll get it. I doubt Kid will...Let's go Patty...weapon form." .

"Riiiiiight!"

You watched Liz leave the room holding onto Patty's weapon form, rushing down the stairs. You waited anxiously, afraid to hear gunshots but the sound was never heard. Instead, rushing footsteps came back up, crashing through the door.

"_! It's Maka! She came with a message from Lord Death! Your partner, Night has arrived!"

* * *

_**NIGHT IS HERE! NIGHT IS HERE! xD still looking for an anime character to represent him but I've got a few options ^-^ So guys thanks for being patient Cx secret will be out pretty soon (maaaaaaaybe x3) so time to meet Mr. Night...Night...Night something xc still cant think of a last name. So do you think your "silent fight" with Kid will still continue even after you moved out?! well keep reading to find xD bye guys! :]**_


	10. Chapter 10: Night Atsushi

**~Narrator's POV~**

You couldn't help but feel excited and bubbly inside. This was great, Night could help you out, you could finally move out, finally stop being such a bother to Kid. You rushed down the stairs, but began slowing down suddenly. Each step you took a new doubt over took your mind, you began feeling nervous.

Liz, who noticed your change of pace, began worrying herself. She wanted the conflict between you and Kid to end, it's been bothering him as much as it has been to you. But if you were to leave the house with Night...how could it be resolved? It was much easier if you stayed but maybe that wasn't the best option either. She struggled with herself as she reached the door where Patty was standing along with a smiling Maka.

"Hey _! It's great to se- your hair! It looks great! Did Liz tell you why I'm here?"

You nodded, giving her a slight smile and a wave.

"Let's get going then! Soul's going to take you if you don't mind, his motorcycle will make it easier to get there."

You nodded again, not sure what to say really. Your throat was tightening, you were anxious, it was an unbearable feeling. When you stepped out, where Soul was waiting, leaning against his motorcycle, climbing on as soon as he saw you, the feeling wouldn't stop. Even after you climbed on behind him, waved at Liz, Patty and Maka, when you mumbled yes to him when he asked if you were ready. Clinging tightly onto him, you shut your eyes, still panicking slightly. The breeze slowly calmed you down, loosening your grip slightly on Soul helping him breath a little bit better.

"You nervous?"

Took you a while to realize he was speaking to you before you finally responded.

"Hmm oh umm yeah..."

He chuckled, slowing down, pulling up in front of the DWMA's long stairs.

"Don't be. It'll be fine, you'll get along in no time. Worrying about it isn't cool."

He gave you a grin as you climbed off, a bit dizzy, feeling just slightly better.

"Thanks Soul."

You gave him a smile, showing him you were fine before making your way up those stairs.

'_How is he like? Will we get along really? What if he refuses to work with me? What if our souls aren't compatible?' _

Your past worries and thoughts of the detectives and police officers were gone. You were uneasy as you walked to Lord Death's room. You felt quite queasy, causing you to pause right at the entrance of the room. You can't turn back, he's your new partner, you had to walk in.

_ 'It'll be fine, just like Soul said.' _

Taking in a deep breath you took a couple steps in, immediately meeting a pair of bright, brown eyes. The owner of these eyes, was a bright brown haired male, a brown that could be easily confused as orange, who was staring back at you smiling, his jaw moving slightly as he chewed on a piece of gum. His hands were stuffed in his pant's pockets, tilting slightly when you first heard his voice.

"Hey! You must be _, I'm Night Atsushi."

He pulled a hand out of his pocket, extending it out to you which you politely took with a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Well well, now Night like I've informed you, _ will show you to your classroom on your first day, which I believe tomorrow would be perfect, a Friday, don'tcha think?"

Night nodded, giving Lord Death a grin and a thumbs up.

"Sounds good to me!"

You smiled, giving your okay as Lord Death explained a little bit more about the school to Night. He seemed cheerful and actually glad to be here, when finally it was time to go

"Well Night, that's about it for today, you two should get going its getting late."

Saying your goodbyes, you awkwardly followed Night out the room, quite eager to meet this pretty enthusiastic guy.

_ 'Wait...where is he planning to stay?' _

You couldn't help but wonder. No harm in just asking right?

"Hey Night...um quick question?"

"Hmm yeah, ask me anything?"

Night answered, flashing you a smile.

"Well...you just arrived so...where are you staying?"

He chuckled, speaking out of the DWMA into the night.

"Oh, well to answer that, I'd already had a place here in advance. Speaking of which, I have a room set up for you."

You blushed, taken by surprise which he noticed as he quickly blurted out.

"Uhh don't get the wrong idea, just that Lord Death mentioned how most weapons and meisters live together, makes it easier in case of an emergency you know."

You watched him as he shrugged, looking up at the dark sky, giving out a sigh.

"I can see you really don't remember...I don't blame you"

He mumbled to himself, soft enough not to reach your ears. You just curiously looked at him as he stared up at the shining stars.

_ 'Strange...' _

You walked up in front of him smiling, trying to give him a sign that you didn't think of it awkwardly.

"Well before anything, let's get to know each other...how about we go somewhere now? Um that is if you have no plans of course."

He flashed you a grin, such a familiar warm grin, you couldn't help but smile back, a real genuine smile. Playfully, he placed an arm around your shoulders, leading you down the stairs of the DWMA, as you let him, all stiff but you let him.

"Good idea! Let's head out, I know the perfect place!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**_Excuse the shortness...and how long this took _**?**_ took me some time to think of Night's personality *^* but that's no excuse for how long this took...now for other chapter updates I'll try to update when I can, but I won't guarantee anything ~ so what do you think of Night (the link to see what Night looks like is in my profile *^*) XD can you recognize from what anime did I get the featured the model from x3_**


End file.
